


Kuchenne otchłanie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Dożywocie - Marta Kisiel
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Życie wielkich przedwiecznych bywa ciężkie, zwłaszcza gdy pojawiają się nieproszeni goście.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Kuchenne otchłanie

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję „Skumbrie w tomacie” na Mirriel. Prompt: Kuchenne Rewolucje i crossover z dowolnym polskim fandomem. Wymóg formalny: drabble.

– Zupa wygląda jak gówno, a zalatuje starym nietoperzem – orzekła Magda Gessler i z brzękiem rzuciła łyżkę. – Nic dziwnego, skoro lokal wygląda jak schronisko dla bezdomnych wampirów. Kto wymyślił takie stroje dla obsługi?  
Bezceremonialnie złapała mackę Krakersa. Potwór zabulgotał, zwinął kończyny i zatrzasnął klapę do piwnicy.  
– Nie uciekaj! Powiedz lepiej, jak często myjesz macki?  
– Co pani robi? – Tsadkiel zostawił wreszcie swoją papierologię i ruszył z odsieczą. – Jam jest Tsadkiel, anioł skromności i sprawiedliwości, pełnomocnik właściciela. W jego imieniu żądam, byście opuścili lokal i skasowali nagrany materiał. Nie było zgody na filmowanie!  
Wielki przedwieczny uchylił klapę i ostrożnie wysunął macki. Wciąż drżały.

*

– Kto ją w ogóle zaprosił? – zapytał Tsadkiel, gdy ekipa odjechała już w siną dal, a Krakers przygotował górę racuchów (dla lokatorów) i garniec melisy (dla siebie).  
Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli na utopca.  
– Wypraszam sobie! – oburzył się. – To ja tu jestem od zrzędzenia. Nie zapraszałbym konkurencji.  
Licho zaczęło się niespokojnie wiercić.  
– Masz nam coś do powiedzenia, Liszko? – zainteresował się Turu.  
– Ja nie chciałom źle! – pisnął mały anioł. –W internecie namawiali, żeby się zgłaszać, to nas zgłosiłom. Myślałom, że to będzie reklama!  
Krakers zabulgotał. Licho rzuciło się go przepraszać. Wkrótce oboje zgodnie chlipali.  
– Konrad musi wreszcie założyć blokadę rodzicielską – westchnął Tsadkiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem, ten pensjonat nie wymagał konwencjonalnej reklamy, byłaby wręcz niewskazana, ale nie potrafiłam się oprzeć wizji.


End file.
